ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball ZU/GenkiDama background story
I will try to change my writing style, since I find my old one kidish :D This is complete history of GenkiDama and it explains most of things from his life... Year one First month Day 1 In small village of unnamed planet, one boy has born to become legend. "How will you call your son?" doctor asked while his mother was laying in bed at her cottage next to her son. "GenkiDama, to be very strong.", mother said. Then GenkiDama starts to cry and, very surprisingly, flies! He flies between two mountains and pulls them to each other! People started running/flying away, but GenkiDama slept and people got back. GenkiDama's parrents were worried what will happen in future, so they decided to visit local village priest. GenkiDama spent rest of the day by sleeping. Day 2 Early in the morning, when GenkiDama still was sleeping, his father and mother gone to priest. "Good morning, priest." Said GenkiDama's father, "We came because of our son, GenkiDama." "I see, I see. Come in" Village priest said Then both his parents with GenkiDama came in his wooden house. "We must be quiet, since he's very strong, maybe he can destroy whole village." mother said quietly. "I already know, I saw yesterday. Those mountains are key of our survival, since no one can climb those." said priest. "So, what can we do to decrease his power... or at least control it?" father asked "There's one solution. We must see what's he capable of" Priest said by walking to something covered. Both mother and father were feeling curious what will he do now. Then priest uncovers the "something". It's crystal ball! Then priest started with speaking some weird words but but mother and father though he's drunk, or crazy... After some time crystal ball shined and mother covered GenkiDama to not feel light rays. "Ah, I see. I'm very surprised and stunned at same time." Priest said surprised by what he saw. "What's that priest?" mother asked "He has a gift! He can control all elements and master 3 of them! But..." Priest said "What?" Both asked "Those 3 are unknown. They may be evil, as dark or something else... Here's my suggestion..." "Yes priest?" Father asked curiously "You must move him from other people except of you two and when he becomes enough old to take care of himself, which will be very soon, since his IQ is stunning, send him to Namek." "If that will help, we will do it." mother said while crying, since her son won't live like normal kids "We will manage it somehow, don't cry" father said to GenkiDama's mother. "You can visit me anytime you need help, but leave GenkiDama at home locked with Katchin." "Thank you priest, although it's sad..." Mother said being sad... "Goodbye priest, we have to go now." father said to priest "Goodbye." Priest said Mother and father of GenkiDama go to home. 7am, at cottage of GenkiDama. GenkiDama's parrents are disscussing about what priest told them. "It's gonna be painful, but we must be patient, until he grows up" father said "Yes, but he will leave us, going on Namek..." "Go on Namek, go on Namek" some kid voice said, like 2 years old kid said it GenkiDama's parents turned around and saw GenkiDama saying "Go on Namek" They were surprised of his first words. GenkiDama's mother started crying and her husband hugged her. "Don't cry, please." Father said "Please don't cry" GenkiDama said again with his father "I go to find some food, you need it." Father said "Okay." mother replied "Find food, need it." GenkiDama said GenkiDama's father exits and goes for food, obviously. Mother hugs GenkiDama and GenkiDama responds, but not hard, very soft, like he's normal baby. She noticed GenkiDama has teeth already. "He grows very fast", mother said very quietly After 2 hours GenkiDama's father gets back from hunting. GenkiDama sleeps (note, he sleeps much) and his mother is with him. "I have to tell you something..." GenkiDama's mother said "Tell me." Father replied "You know, he's growing fast. His teeth already grew up. Maybe tomorrow he grows up enough to be 10 years old..." Mother said At the moment something was aproaching to the planet where GenkiDama lived. It was Alter-Frieza! He got nickname Alter because he picks up other Friezas and drains their energy, slowly, but it has some effect. "Alter Frieza!" Father yelled "What can we do?" Mother asked "Nothing, just nothing... Aah!" Something stopped GenkiDama's father to say what his mother should do, it was Alter Frieza on doors. GenkiDama's father tries to kick him in head, but failed! Alter Frieza slices him on half by using finger. Then he does the same to his mother. GenkiDama was watching from crib all he did to his parents and started crying. Frieza says:"Huh, kill that kid!" Many Friezas gone on GenkiDama, but he dissapeared and "touched" all Friezas in one second. The Alter Frieza scared and flied away, but GenkiDama flied and punched him. Alter Frieza fires much of Ki Blasts as he can and GenkiDama enrages enough to slice Alter Frieza to atoms and smaller particles by using nails! All Friezas entered in space pod and GenkiDama shoots huge Ki Blast to the space pod and destroys it. He fell asleep and people got him in Badrock's (note, it's not Bardock) home, since Badrock is very strong, so he can stand GenkiDama's strenght, not with ease, but he can manage to calm him down. The rest of day GenkiDama spent by sleeping. Category:Page added by GenkiDamaXL Category:Page created by GenkiDamaXL